grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Perseo
Lord Perseo or just Perseo (Periett in foreign) is the boss of the Temple of Destruction. His boss stage consists of several platforms and two small walls on either side of the stage, the wall on the right side of the stage being higher up. Players cannot dash through the walls if they are Arme or Crossbowman. Perseo, the God of Destruction, was actually testing the Grand Chase's ability to their fullest extent. After beating him, he offered the Orb of Destruction for their victory. However, he starts worrying about an ally, Gaia, the Goddess of Life. He then explains that the two were trying to flee and then attempted to seal their powers away (whereas Gaia merged with Rukkha to hide), though it failed. He then requests the Chase to support her. It is also strongly hinted that Perseo and Gaia are a couple, because he expresses feelings to her. Attacks He has several main attacks. One of his attacks is when he slashes the area in front of him twice while being stationary. Another is where he goes across the length of the area with his claws, usually damaging anyone who isn't high enough, even if they are on the other side of the screen. He may even "stomp" the ground which creates slabs of rocks ending up to a pillar. Perseo can also summon Mistons, and then absorb them to regain a fair amount of hp. Sometimes he absorbs these summons as quickly as he summons them, and he recovers hp. He also appears to have two attacks where he generates a glowing rune in his hand, the rune's color depends on the attack he uses. If he generates a purple/black rune, he will slash wildly, sending glowing purple black orbs directly towards a player, similar to Victor's attack. Use Arme's dash and reverse dash linked together several times to dodge, or get behind one of the walls on either side of the stage. The orbs can not go through the walls. It is possible to hit the orbs with long range attacks and destroy them. If he generates a blue rune, after he does, he summons five smaller glowing blue orbs that tracks nearby players, and restore some of Perseo's health if they hit a player. They seem to recover the same amount of health per hit. These can be avoided by guiding them to one of the walls although they can go over or under the walls and still damage hit, or by using a skill. Note: There are rare occasions that Perseo will use the orbs without casting them. Trivia *Perseo is the only Deity that has a title: "Lord". *Despite that he is the symbol of Destruction and Chaos, he is actually kind and caring which is the opposite of his avatar. *Ironically, Perseo has healing and ressurection powers, though Destruction does not affiliate using healing. It is probable that Gaia lent him this power. *It is suggested that Perseo may have organized the Abyss Knights, as they not only have a relationship to their nickname (Knights of 'Chaos'), they hold his destructive attribute. *According to a mission, it states he dispatched DK Mark-IIs, meaning that he may be related to crafting machinery. *His outlook resembles the Tempest Guardian. *Lord Perseo has a startling resemblance to the titular mecha of the series "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann". Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters